


duress

by minsuga_xoxo



Series: returning to hell [1]
Category: ITZY (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Human/Vampire Relationship, Incest, Lowercase, M/M, Oral Sex, Racist Language, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sexual Abuse, Shadowhunter References, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence, explicit - Freeform, ya'll are gonna hate taehyung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsuga_xoxo/pseuds/minsuga_xoxo
Summary: duress (noun.) - threats, violence, constraints, or other action used to coerce someone into doing something against their will or better judgementjungkook tried to escape the hell that is taehyung but truth is he entered on his own free will, locked the door, and threw away the keya 1950s taekook au with a twist of love and everything in between





	1. 하나

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentions of drug use

**\- america 1950 -**

**taehyung sat at** the kitchen counter telephone in hand and a deep frown fixated onto his face. he had just been told that his wife elsa had died in a terrible accident

well not terrible for him but it was still accustomed to pay his respects 

he then thought of the kids. ten year old jungkook with a shit-eating grin swinging on the swings in their back garden screaming "daddy push me harder!" or fifteen year old yeji sitting at her desks a mountain of books stacked up to the ceiling, her glasses slipping to the tip of her nose

all these thoughts were making taehyung stress even more, what would he tell them?

it's not like taehyung ever liked her anyways it was an arranged marriage from his parents on his sixteenth birthday. he would never forget the day he cried until he couldn't see what was in front of him

taehyung slammed the phone down in agony and sighed taking a long drag from the cigar in his hand, contemplating what to do. he dialled seokjin his colleague and informed him on the news

"well i never liked that bitch anyway, always such a nag she was telling you this and that even in front of your mates i would've drowned her myself aye?"

taehyung nodded subconsciously taking another drag from the toxic stick between his fingers

"hello are you still there?"

"unfortunately yes"

"you should get the funeral sorted out quickly before further misunderstandings, and such"

"i suppose so"

"are you sure you're alright taehyung"

that was the first time in years that seokjin had called him by his full name and taehyung sure didn't miss it

"i'm quite alright thanks"

"if you want i can take the kids until all of this is sorted out"

"don't touch my fucking kids"

it came out as an animalistic growl that taehyung immediately felt guilty for. the line was dead for several seconds the silence killing him internally. seokjin was suprised at first but he expected the sudden outburst from someone like taehyung 

seokjin cleared his throat and whispered 

"i'll see you at the funeral then...taehyung"

rolling his eyes, taehyung slammed the phone and put out his cigar. he glanced at the time which read _2:46 am_ on the mantle. he trekked up the stairs to jungkook's room to check on him. taehyung knew there was something wrong with him the minute jungkook was born he felt a connection he didn't feel to anyone else even his wife. it was small but undeniably there

taehyung wasn't the only one that seemed to notice something going on between the two. elsa catches the little things that taehyung would do like buy him extra drumsticks from the sweet shop down the road or read him a bedtime story at night. of course elsa confronted taehyung about it and they ended up having a huge row in the living room and taehyung making up for it with an erotic session afterwards

nevertheless it continued and taehyung found that he had a spot soft for the boy, even more so than yeji. yeji seemed not to notice and carried on being the smart girl she was getting straight a's at school and having lots of friends to hang out with

he found that jungkook's room was open so he stepped into it and turned on the light. what he saw broke his heart. jungkook was staring into space his arms wrapped around himself rocking back and forth. fresh tears streamed down his face replacing the old ones

"oh sweetheart!" taehyung cried and rushed to sit beside jungkook 

"m-mum's gone isn't she"

"i'm sorry"

taehyung pulled jungkook into a warm embrace but jungkook didn't return it. jungkook was getting sick of that word but when it came from taehyung it meant the world to him. he didn't reply and they sat there in silence hugging each other till dawn

√

"sorry for your loss"

taehyung shared a sad smiled with one of the guests and watched as the walked out grabbing their handkerchief to dab at the tears

taehyung didn't cry. taehyung didn't read out a speech. taehyung didn't care 

in in fact he couldn't care any less

he let out a small chuckle and quickly covered his mouth before anyone heard

"you're sick"

he he turned around startled and met seokjin's tired eyes staring deeply into his soul. he squirmed a little under his gaze, only seokjin had that affect on him

seokjin seemed to pick up on this and smirked a little

"let's talk shall we?"

"i have nothing to say to you"

taehyung was already bored from the procession and proceeded to take a cigarette from his pocket 

"perhaps you may reconsider once i show you this..."

seokjin pulled out a needle with heroin inside. taehyung was tempted by the liquid swirling inside the syringe hypnotising him

"fine, talk"

"feisty"

he took a step closer his hot breath fanning taehyung's ear. taehyung could feel the tip of his fangs brushing his ear

"i like it"

taehyung forcefully pushed him away making seokjin stumble back a few steps his eyes a bloodlust red

"i said talk you've got five seconds"

seokjin grumbled led his eyes growing back to their usual green, fangs slotting back

"she's on the run again"

"shit! i thought you had her contained"

"she escaped"

taehyung nearly had a fit right on the spot

"you better find her or else"

seokjin cleared his throat

"our boys are already on it"

taehyung wore his normal poker face and murmured a "good" before briskly walking away leaving a pissed seokjin

"i'll get him if it's the last thing i do, that bastard's gonna pay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waaah first chapter is up!  
> it took me quite a while to get used to the writing format at ao3 but i love it, tell me if it's good :)


	2. 둘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - self harm
> 
> WARNING - homophobic language

_8 years later_

**jungkook was in** the school toilets a knife in hand quiet sobs escaping his mouth he let the tip of the knife pierce his skin the sound of an apple being cut sliced through the room as thick blood oozed from the open wound

jungkook decided to test the waters

he pressed the knife harder and let out a yelp as it cut deeper and deeper through the flesh but still jungkook felt nothing

_nothing_

_nothing_

_nothing_

"more...more...MORE!"

he experimented with different parts of his body cutting different angles not feeling an ounce of pain. once unsatisfied with the result he stared at himself in the mirror and sighed 

he stuffed the knife into his briefcase and wiped his tears clean before exiting the toilets. once he stepped out the school bell rang for home time and he cursed under his breath. millions of students piled into the halls buzzing about chemistry test scores and who's the coolest boy on the football team

"hey faggot!"

jungkook froze silently begging god to spare him just for today

maybe that was the day that he stopped believing in god

maybe that was the day that he entered the real hell

because if he knew what was waiting for him at home and what it would do to his life he would think he's in heaven right now

"m-me?"

he turned around to meet the face of his bully jungwoo kim and his supporters daniel johnson and julian smith. jungwoo was famous at school for hanging around all the white boys and pretending to act prestigious when he was the definition of a homeless man.

"who else is a gay piece of shit in this school, oh that's right your boyfriend hoseok or should i say 'ex' boyfriend"

jungkook felt an arrow pierce his heart at the way jungwoo pronounced 'ex' letting the word slide off his tongue too casually for jungkook's liking, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it unless he wanted to leave in a body bag

daniel and julian just snorted with laughter in the background 

jungwoo cracked his knuckles and walked closer to jungkook. for every step jungwoo took jungkook took two steps back until he hit the wall. he started to panick he never thought he would see the day when jungwoo uses physical violence on him. sure he would shout rude comments to him everyday in the halls and in lessons but that was it. jungkook started to wish he was dead

a small crowd had gathered to watch the scene cheering jungwoo on and shouting things like "you deserve it" and "you're not human" or "go to hell you fag"

and that's exactly where jungkook wished he was

the first strike wasn't as hard as he expected but it still hurt and he clutched his nose in agony

"aw look he's hurt you gonna go to mommy and cry"

his english was a bit off but no one dared to comment on that

every strike hurt more until jungkook found himself on the floor gasping for air but they still laughed and carried on beating him up until his last breath

"please s-stop"

and those were his last word until he passed out

√ 

when jungkook woke up his whole chest hurt and his left arm felt like it was broken. cuts and bruises reigned all over his body and he couldn't quite distinguish if they were from him or not

he tried to stand but he fell to his knees in pain. he checked his watch and saw that it's was way past home time

"oh lord!"

he stood upright wincing in pain and limped to the school's exit searching the parking lot

the sky was a deep shade of gray and clouds huddled together making the atmosphere feel tight. they threatened to rain rumbling and jungkook wasn't sure if it was his eyes playing tricks on him but he could've sworn he saw a flash of lightning strike about fifty meters from where he now stood. as on que, as soon as he stepped out of the building it started drizzling making his clothes stick uncomfortably to his bloody body

jungkook set off home and the further he limped the harder the rain fell. he forgot to take his car with him today as he was rushing to school this morning 

once he got home he was almost freezing to death. he lifted up the mat at his front door and took the keys to unlock the wooden door

it opened with a deafening creak and jungkook slid inside to find the house dark and quiet 

"dad, i'm home"

"oh hello kookie how was school?"

"f-fine"

jungkook turned on the lights and found taehyung by the kitchen window smoking a distress look painted on his delicate features. until now jungkook hadn't noticed how handsome taehyung looked his eyes twinkled a bit in the moonlight and his lips looked so soft and smooth. his face was flawless and blemish free a tan yet pale color setting off his face beautifully and his bleached hair in a mullet jungkook had the urge to run his hands through it there and then

"hm okay have you got any homework to do or?"

"nope"

"oh i see"

taehyung still didn't look at him and for some reason it made him upset especially his disregarding tone

"dad..."

"mhm?"

taehyung finally turned to face jungkook andy hi she smile instantly dropped at the sight of him

"baby what happened?!"

"dad i-"

"i swear to god i will kill whoever-"

"dad-"

"i'll rip their head off and beat the-"

"DAD JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME, OKAY?!!!"

taehyung jumped at jungkook's screaming but smiled softly his eyes apologising 

"yes i'm sorry what is it?"

"i have something to tell you and it might change your perspective of me"

"kookie i love you you're my son nothing will ever change that"

jungkook felt a pang in his chest at the word 'son' but what was he expecting, right?

"okay wel...i'm gay"

there was an awkward silence and jungkook regretted even opening his mouth. he heard taehyung suck in a deep breath and let it out slowly 

"is that it?"

"y-yes"

"that's alright it's natural i don't care who you like as long as they like you back too"

jungkook smiled so brightly his face hurt

"thank you dad i love you"

"i love you too" taehyung ruffled jungkook's hair then frowned "now what's with all the bruises?"

"well other kids don't like me because of it so they beat me up"

"well fuck those other kids don't ever change who you are for someone else, okay?"

"okay dad"

now you must be freezing i'll light the fire and you plop yourself on the couch and get yourself comfy while i go make you a cup of hot chocolate

when taehyung got back jungkook had changed and wrapped himself in a warm blanket 

"here"

"thanks"

taehyung sits its down next to jungkook whilst he sips on his hot coca

they make eye contact and jungkook looks away feeling his cheeks heat up. taehyung smirks at that

"say kookie?"

"mm?"

"do you like me?"

jungkook's eyes open wide and he chokes on his drink. never in his life has he wished the ground would swallow him hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know it was hard writing this


	3. 셋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - smut
> 
> it's a long ass chapter so buckle up

**"do you like** me?"

jungkook began chocking on his hot coca whilst taehyung rubbed circles on his back. once jungkook had finished he glanced at taehyung frowning 

"whatever do you mean?"

"i just do not think that i'm being a good father to you and yeji"

jungkook sighed with relief he dosen't know why he thought taehyung meant the other 'like', how awful of him to think of his father in that way too!

"dad you're the best father in the world and i cannot imagine another man doing a better job than you"

taehyung smiled and ruffled jungkook's hair. jungkook placed a hand on taehyung's lap and stared at him in awe. they stayed like this for several seconds enjoying each others gazes. jungkook felt like he had the whole world in his hand when taehyung was looking at him, he really felt taehyung adored him for who he was not what he had. he felt like taehyung was undressing him with his eyes and whispering sweet nothings to him

taehyung was the complete opposite. he felt uncomfortable under jungkook's stare like he was doing something wrong. he quickly cleared his throat and look away. jungkook delicately placed a hand on taehyung's chin and turned his head to face him again breathing rathe quickly

"jungkook i-"

jungkook cut him off with a gentle kiss on his lips which sent sparks throughout both of their bodies

but taehyung pushed him away 

"we can't do this jungkook i-i..."

it was the first time jungkook had heard taehyung stutter. he always thought taehyung was very manly in the way he dressed talked and his mannerism. heck he hadn't even seen him cry

"i'm not queer i'm sorry and i'm your father for heavens sake!"

jungkook looked away already feeling his eyes become wet. he looked back at taehyung with a dark expression 

"jungkook?"

jungkook pounced on taehyung like a tiger on it's prey and they both fell on the couch and tumbled onto the floor. taehyung grunted and tried to pry jungkook's hands off him but he didn't want to hurt the latter

"jungkook, hey?!"

jungkook didnt listen and instead caressed his cheek. taehyung would be lying if he said he didn't feel aroused right now. jungkook was straddling his hips and staring deeply at his lips licking his own

"i've been waiting for this for some time dad"

"wait-"

jungkook attacked taehyung's lips hungrily kissing him. taehyung, still in a state of shock, didn't respond until he felt jungkook grab his hair in desperation to deepen the kiss

sighing taehyung gave into his worst nightmare and kissed him back more gentler. jungkook responded by grabbing taehyung's ass which made the older gasp slightly. jungkook took this opportunity and slipped his tongue into his mouth exploring the new territory. taehyung moaned into the kiss, the atmosphere in the room becoming hectic

they pulled away from each other a string of saliva connecting their lips. taehyung smirked and rubbed their noses together

"this" he gestured between them "wasn't supposed to happen"

"sometimes life dosen't go as planned"

that was all the conformation taehyung needed before swapped their positions so jungkook was lying on his back on the floor, him straddling his hips

"you're gonna have to tone it down on the moans though"

taehyung nibbled on jungkook's ear lobe and used his tongue to swirl around the sensitive skin. he then brought his knee to meet jungkook's clothed member and started grinding it there. jungkook let out a pleasured moan

"will do"

taehyung trailed kisses down jungkook's neck sucking on his collarbone. he threw off jungkook's clothes leaving his chest bare. taehyung stared at the work of perfectly sculpted abs lining jungkook's chest

"beautiful..."

he licked one of jungkook's nipples sending sparks through the younger. he let out another moan and panted harder

"hurry dad i-i need you inside me now"

"patience baby boy"

he took off jungkook's trousers and traced a hand teasingly around the line of his boxers. jungkook bit his lip in distress and looked at taehyung's ocean eyes

he ripped off jungkook's boxers letting his cock stand proudly in his face. jungkook winced at the contact it made with the cold air. taehyung licked his lips his eyes hooded with lust

he took jungkook whole in his mouth sucking and biting softly. jungkook pushed taehyung's head so that he deep throated him. taehyung gagged at the foreign feeling but still held him in. jungkook thrust into his mouth a moaning mess

"uh fuck yes"

with a few more thrusts he came into taehyung's mouth and taehyung swallowed it all licking the excess off his cock from his sack all the way to the tip.

"my turn darling"

jungkook found himself on his hands and knees screaming for taehyung to go harder as taehyung with his eyes rolled back kept thrusting into jungkook. all that could be heard in the house was taehyung's balls slapping jungkook's ass skin to skin and jungkook's lustful screams

"i'm gonna cum"

"cum for me kookie"

and with that they both came jungkook squirting cum on his stomach and on the floor and taehyung coming undone in jungkook filling him up

they collapsed on the floor in heavy pants smiling sweetly at each other

"you're a good fuck"

taehyung scoffed

"you're not so bad yourself"

"i love you"

"love you too baby boy" and with that the latter's fave lit up

little did they know yeji was watching the scene with a disgusted look on her face and shaky sobs escaping her mouth

√

the next day was saturday and jungkook woke up to the love of his life staring at him with an awkward smile on his face

"morning sleepy head" taehyung chuckled

"morning, why'd you wake me up this early?"

"as your father i would like to take you somewhere special"

jungkook felt his heart drop slightly. he forgot that what taehyung and him did last night was wrong and that taehyung was indeed his father. homosexual acts are illegal and to make it worse it was between a father and son

"pff okay"

"hey what's wrong?"

"what we did last night didn't sound very father and sonly last time i checked"

jungkook immediately felt guilty after saying that and taehyung looked shocked probably forgetting what they did. he cleared his throat uncomfortably 

"jungkook you can't tell anyone what we did okay...if you do we could be-"

"yeah yeah i know you would go to prison and your reputation would be horribly ruined"

"that's not why and you know it"

"then why huh?"

"because i wouldn't be able to see your pulchritudinous face again"

"oh shut up with your big ass words will ya"

they both burst into fits of laughter jungkook's sounding more feminine then most

yeji poked her head through the door a sad smile on her face. what she saw last night definitely scared her but they were happy she was too. she would never understand their twisted relationship but she decided to keep her mouth shut for the better

"hello daddy i'm heading out with lia and the others, is that alright?"

"yes quite have fun dear"

"bye kook bye dad"

"bye yeji"

she left her heels clicking loudly as she walked it's sound echoing off the walls. taehyung turned to jungkook and raised an eyebrow at him

"kookie get dressed and meet me downstairs"

"yes dad"

taehyung nodded and walked out of the room so jungkook could get dressed in peace

once done jungkook ran down the stairs and peeked into the living room. he spotted taehyung sitting cross legged on the victorian leather sofa

"ready"

taehyung turned to jungkook eyeing him him up and down before meeting his eyes and averting them hurriedly. taehyung wore a simple jeans and green t-shirt. the fabric was quite light so it showed off taehyung's abs. images in his mind flashed from the night before where he had full view of them. taehyung must've picked up on the tension in the room as he decided to speak

"well let's go"

he he grabbed the keys from the counter and they stepped out of the house and walked to their garage. the sky was a clear blue a deep contrast from yesterday's grey delight

inside the garage stood taehyung's ford mustang it's silver surface gleaming and reflecting the sun's light. they hopped inside and sped off to god knows where 

"taehyung where are we going?"

"you'll see"

taehyung turned on the radio and _come fly with me_ by _frank sinatra_ started playing. taehyung obliviously started humming the words his deep voice sending shivers up jungkook's spine

_once I get you up there_

_where the air is rarefied_

_we'll just glide_

_starry-eyed_

_once I get you up there_

_I'll be holding you so near_

_you may hear_

_angels cheer, 'cause we're together_

jungkook smiled his eyes forming the shape of crescent moons as he looked at taehyung lovingly. once at a red light taehyung looked at him with a smirk and looked around to see if anyone was watching before placing a soft kiss to his cheek. jungkook giggled

"i hate that we have to hide our relationship"

"me too love me too"

jungkook didn't even recognise the place when they arrived to their destination. they arrived in little cottage on the outskirts of town surrounded by many fields of flowers and farmland. when they got out of the car the door opened immediately to reveal to men standing in the doorway. the younger looking one had a small smile on his face and was waving whilst the older looking one looked bored as if he wasn't dragged out here by force. they both looked very handsome 

"it's so nice to see you again taehyungie"

the younger ones voice seemed very high almost like he was a female in a man's body

"hi jimin and yoongi"

the older smiled and shook taehyung's hand

"a pleasure to see you here tae"

"the pleasures all mine and i'd like you to me my son jungkook"

all eyes fell on jungkook and he bowed a smiled in his perfect english accent he spoke

"hello my name is jungkook it's nice to meet you"

the younger lauged a pretty sound that filled the air

"it's quite alright jungkook you can call me hyung if you feel more comfortable"

"okay hyung" jungkook giggled too

"you too can come inside if you'd like plenty of room" yoongi smiled assuring them in

"thank you yoongi-ah i'd like to have 'the talk' with him"

"oh i see we'll make yourself comfortable and we'll fix some herbal tea for you guys"

"thanks"

"no problem"

the two men left to go and make the tea and jungkook's head was buzzing with questions what was 'the talk' and why did taehyung bring him her to have it?

there was only one thing jungkook knew now

if he got through this alive he wanted to talk to taehyung about the night before

did he really feel that way?

or was he playing games like...

_hoseok?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never written smut before phew >:)


	4. 넷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you'll discover a bit about tae's job but i'm sure most of you already know
> 
> another long ass chapter tehe~

**they all sat** at the table jungkook's hands knotted together underneath the table clamped with sweat

the room was unique and he could tell jimin had been in charge of decorating the living room, he didn't take that yoongi's muscular physique was into floral patterns and cute china antiques. the walls were decorated with all sorts of flowers hand painted by a very good artist obviously. velvet sofas danced around the room in corners and a glass table stood in the middle with four glass chairs around it tucked in neatly. from the walls hung frames with a black and white baby and one of jimin and yoongi holding hands. another picture had a woman in it her smile radiating eloquent beauty she had curly hair and from what jungkook could tell rosy cheeks. the fire burned brightly making the room warm but not too hot that you would suffocate in

the only sound that was heard was the clock over the fireplace ticking loudly announcing that it was afternoon. jungkook's eyes darted everywhere in suspicion his nerves calmed when he met taehyung's intense stare he immediately felt a wave of relief come over him and he relaxed under his gaze

jungkook brought his shaky hand up to clasp his tea and took a cautious sip biting back an "ow" from how hot the drink was the silence wasn't as enduring as he thought it would be so he decided to be the first to speak

"so...what did you guys need to talk to me about?"

taehyung looked at yoongi and they gave each other a knowing look. okay now jungkook was confused. yoongi cleared his throat

"i think you know what it is jungkook"

"enlighten me"

"we understand what your going through at this age especially with your new found...sexuality"

jungkook stilled in his seat how the fuck did he find out about that? was there a sign on his forehead that said 'i'm gay beat the shit out of me please?'

jungkook tried his best to keep a straight face but he knew that taehyung noticed his discomfort

"what about it?"

this time jimin decided to contribute

"we're hear to tell you it's okay in fact me and yoonie are in a relationship, we're also twins"

jungkook choked on his tea and started coughing uncontrollably. he now understood why they looked a little similar to each other. the same high cheekbones and plump lips, and their smile looked similar too except jimin's reached his eyes. jungkook wondered what he looked like when he laughed or if he could see in general. he knew better than to ask

"what the hell?! i-is that even legal?"

"fuck the law who gives a damn about that bull" yoongi spat

"society"

taehyung raised an eyebrow which jungkook would've never admitted looked extremely hot on him

"since when have you started caring about the input of others jungkook hmm?"

"since i started getting beaten the daylights out of in school, since i started hating myself and blaming myself for every little mistake i do, since my boyfriend dumped me i felt worthless, since my grades started dropping sin-since everything okay!"

yoongi and jimin looked worriedly at jungkook their eyes holding pity in them. taehyung seemed a little bit on the shocked side but composed nevertheless a small smirk forming on his lips

"i knew you were hiding something from me"

he spoke in a deeper voice than usual it sent vibrations all over jungkook's body and his cock twitched inside his boxers. if guests weren't there he would've begged him to take him there and then. taehyung seemed to notice the change in atmosphere and his smirk only grew at that. jimin and yoongi looked at each other, now it was their turn to be confused. jungkook gulped

"w-what?"

"the best way to get something out of someone is when they least expect it and to add the cherry on top you were frustrated aswell and clearly wanted to let it out but you were unsure or couldn't find the right person to offload it to so you just ranted it out at an inappropriate time"

jungkook's jaw was touching his feet. taehyung chuckled a deep harmonious sound made by god himself 

"i studied physcology at college so i know the in's and out's"

jungkook returned to his usual state and let out a devious smirk 

"wow didn't take you for the study freak dad"

"well i was once the straight a student in the old days you know"

"i wonder what happened"

"greed that's what happened i tried to fight fire with fire and got ice"

jungkook will never get tired of the way taehyung spoke with such wisdom and importance not to mention his melodic voice. he sounded way older than he actually was. jungkook so much as wished he thought before opening his mouth. yoongi smiled amused at their interaction 

"well jungkook the whole point of this talk was just to tell you that the relationship with your father is completely fine but if i were you i wouldn't let anyone else know"

"will do"

"i would've turned this old fart into the police for molesting a teenager boy but since you're fine with it i'll keep quiet"

jungkook and jimin snorted at this and yoongi ringed his arm around taehyung's neck and ruffled his hair

"ow ow yoongi-hyung not the hair it takes hours to get this perfection ya!"

they all laughed at this and jimin placed a light kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, the older's ears turning a delightful shade of red

they all laughed harder at yoongi's reaction

"s-shut up"

once the laughter died down taehyung said they had to leave. they said their goodbyes hugging and sharing small kisses on the cheek

before they left yoongi grabbed taehyung's hand and pulled him into another hug

"aw man gonna miss me that much aye?"

"don't do anything stupid to lose the kid, alright?"

"yeah yeah sure"

"he's a keeper"

taehyung chuckled and looked yoongi in his eyes and smiled at the kindness in them

"don't you think i know that"

yoongi smirked and waved as taehyung entered his car and drove of into the sunset. jungkook looked at him inquisitively 

"what were you and yoongi talking about?"

taehyung glanced at him briefly and grinned sweetly 

"nothing, nothing at all"

√

taehyung sat at his office at home twirling a pen in his hand deep in thought when a knock sounded at the door pushing his thoughts to the far corners of his mind, forever to be forgotten 

"come in" he rasped

yeji opened the door a cold expression on her features. yeji was beautiful to say the least, bright blue eyes like her dad a button nose like her mom freckles painted over it and plump pink lips. her hair straightened off her shoulders a fringe framing her heart-shaped face. the scowl she had on even made her look pretty

"yes dear what is it that you want"

taehyung continued looking at the paper work he had sorting out once he saw who it was. contracts upon contracts piled on his desk and he was determined to get it all sorted at by the next morning his glasses adding to how good looking he was it slipping off his nose ever so slightly. he ignored the face he made when he went down to look at the paper in front of him, brushing it aside as probably something that didn't go her way

"i'm going away to continue my studies at uni"

taehyung hummed and looked at her and gave a weary smile. sighing, he pulled out his wallet counting some dollars 

"how much?"

she clenched her fists and screamed clutching her hair. taehyung looked at her worriedly and the hand he had outstretched with dollar bills was smacked out of his hand. money flying in a frenzy all over the room

they stood in silence yeji's pants getting slower

"yeji what is the matter with-"

"I'M FUCKING TIRED OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE THIS?!!"

taehyung looked at at her a little startled he had never heard her swear before

"what do you mean sweetie?"

"don't play dumb daddy you know exactly what i mean, you give jungkook all your attention you love him more than me don't you?!"

taehyung raised an eyebrow. a habit he did when he was faced with a difficult question or task. instead of answering he took out a cigarette from his glass cup and lit it taking a long deserved drag smiling sadisticly 

"so this is what it's about oh grow up yeji you know i love you both equally"

she lowered her head and let out a sniffle he sighed and walked around the desk to give her a hug. when he was about a meter away she lifted her head 

"don't come any closer to me you sick piece of shit"

he stood looking at her anger bubbling at the bottom of his stomach

"wha-what the fuck did you just call me?"

"how dare you sleep with my brother, y-you're our father!"

taehyung snarled at her and grabbed her by the neck his vision blinded by rage

"listen here sweetie, i'll give you ten minutes to get out of our lives before i do something i'll regret"

"i'll call the police and tell them everything you're doing"

taehyung let out a laugh that was somewhere close to complete insanity and discomfort 

"you think they'd believe a bitch like you i'm a respected public figure you of all people know that"

yeji gulped and avoided eye contact 

"whatever old man i'm leaving anyway"

she pushed her him off her harshly and walked away slamming the door

once she was gone taehyung slumped against his desk in agony and for the first time in fifteen years he felt like crying but he didn't of course

one thing was for sure...he just lost his daughter forever because of his stupid obsession with jungkook

was it even worth it anymore?

of course it was he loved jungkook right?

but what kind of love was it?

he knew he would never find the answer to that so he let it go

taehyung was helpless against his own self

√

"why don't you have the shipment by now?"

seokjin was now being pressed to a wall by a fuming namjoon. seokjin could literally see the red in his eyes and actually asked god to spare his life just this once. namjoon let out a snarl his fangs appearing from his teeth, as sharp as ever

"j-jungwoo said we had to wait b-because he hadn't signed the documents yet"

seokjin mentaly cursed for stuttering

namjoon's grip loosened and seokjin scrambled and finally got free brushing off some dirt from his now creased trousers. he tried not to get too bothered by that, he had a very unwavering crush on the younger but sometimes he scared him to death

"what's going on here boys?"

taehyung strode through the door cigar in his mouth emitting deadly amounts of smoke into the air. namjoon smirked

"lay of the cigs man i read they're not as good as they say they are"

"that didn't answer my fucking question"

"the shipments delayed"

taehyung smirked and namjoon couldn't help compare him to a purebred devil he wouldn't be surprised if he one day came in with news that he was the devil's offspring (which was partly true). taehyung's eyes turned dark and he dropped his cigar on the floor putting it out with his foot effortlessly

"which one of you bastards is responsible then?"

namjoon chuckled and pointed at seokjin

taehyung shifted his gaze to him and tuted

"and i had faith in you jin"

seokjin looked beyond scared shaking his head in denial and stuttered

"i-it w-wasn't m-my fau-fault i swear j-jungwoo-"

before he could finish his sentence taehyung grabbed his neck and started to choke him. if seokjin could rewind time to when namjoon was mad at him instead of taehyung he would've done it in the blink of an eye. seokjin didn't bother to look him in the eyes cause he didn't want to be scared for life. taehyung's sharp nails dug into his neck and seokjin let out a yelp which only made the demon tighten his grip

when taehyung was angry he was angry his whole aura screaming with rage 

taehyung was really well known for being a vampire slayer the best one out of all other vampires. seokjin tried his best to stay of his bad side but always seemed to end up there without fail 

"you know we have costumers to please seokjin if they don't get their drugs they'll go crazy"

taehyung's voice was only calm but still held dominance

"another slip up and you're dead"

seokjin's face was now purple trying to get air but failing miserably 

"dude you're gonna kill him"

taehyung looked at namjoon with such a harsh glare namjoon didn't hold eye contact then he looked at seokjin then back at namjoon again sighing he flung seokjin to the other side of the room

namjoon was at his side in an instant and taehyung scoffed at the too lovebirds and headed for his office. luckily jungkook was at school or that would've been another problem he would've had to sort out. he stopped and smirked this one wider than the others 

"oh and boys that order better be here by thursday otherwise..."

he slid lid his pointer finger across his neck and made a slicing sound with his lips

"cheerio"

and with that he closed the door ignoring namjoon's cooing and seokjin's muffled sobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAEHYUNG IS A DOM BUT YOU NEVER HEARD IT FROM ME SKSKSK  
> >:)  
> also i was thinking of making the chapters longer, opinions?


	5. 다섯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - racist/homophobic language 
> 
> WARNING - rape
> 
> WARNING - pain kink
> 
> @ jungkook's school there's a whole lot of assholes

**"so how are** things with taehyung?"

jimin and jungkook sat in the school's cafeteria across from each other in the corner as they were both pretty much outcasts at school

jungkook sighed and stared at his basic ass meal of undercooked spaghetti bolognese and coca cola. he immediately brightened up when the older asked about taehyung. the older seemed to be constantly on his mind. jungkook would remember the little things he did and cherish them. like the way he would look at him like he was his world or the way he would seem extra calm with a cigar between his fingers and a hand wrapped around his waist watching the television 

one thing he had had noticed was when he asked about yeji he would just ignore him or say something like "she'll be back soon" he made a mental note to ask him about it when he got home, he wasn't too bothered since yeji was a grown up and could look after herself he just missed her

"they're good"

jimin wriggled his eyebrows and smirked

"have you done the you know what yet?"

jimin blushed a deep shade of red and looked down playing with his fingers. jimin thought it was cute and giggled

"i'll take that as a yes"

jungkook giggled too

"i suppose so hm"

know one knew that jimin was gay instead of jungkook. he was actually cool to hang around with but often got bullied because he stood up for jungkook a lot. jungkook on the other hand was openly gay. jungkook slurped his spaghetti chewing on the hard substance

"three dollars and fifty cents for this bull"

"don't you think that's overkill"

"of course"

"man you should really invest in your own lunch"

"good idea, i'll do so"

jimin took out his perfectly made sandwich teasingly, chicken mayonnaise, jungkook's favorite. jimin caught jungkook eyeing his food and chuckled 

"i guess you can have a bite since you're desperate i mean..."

"i'm not i have my own lunch thanks" but he sounded weary

"fine"

the scent of the sandwich awoke the beast in jungkook's stomach and it growled ferociously. 

"on second thought"

jimin didn't say anything and handed jungkook the sandwich which he devoured in two seconds the smirk evident on jimin's face ticked the hell out of jungkook

"what the fuck are you looking at? turning gay for me already park?"

"no thanks i don't fancy being beaten up today"

jungkook smiled mischievously and placed a hand on jimin's thigh teasingly

"you sure about that?"

jimin chocked on his on saliva and scanned around the cafeteria in case anyone was watching

"j-jungkook what the fu-"

"hush"

jungkook's hand traveled up jimin's leg getting dangerously close to his crotch. jimin tried to pry jungkook's hand off him several times but he had a firm grip

"jungkook stop now we're both taken"

jungkook wasn't listening and was now looking at jimin's clothed cock throbbing. he could already see the precum making a wet patch on his perfectly ironed trousers

"jungkook!"

jungkook placed a soft hand on jimin's erection barely touching it when jimin let out a soft mewl and bucked his hips up a little to create more friction 

the bell suddenly rang interrupting jungkook's session

"woah junior i didn't know you got turned on that easily looks like you have a boner to take care of"

jungkook smirked demonically and had a twinkle in his eyes that jimin could read as "ha that's what you get for making fun of me", jimin sighed in defeat

"alright ya got me"

"just make sure no one sees that though otherwise you'll be the laughing stock of the entire school"

"now wouldn't that be splendid"

"tell me about it, double revenge who?"

they both laughed as they walked to the next lesson, jimin shuffling awkwardly to hide his throbbing down there

of course they didn't get that far when they spotted a crowd gathered around something

"hey jungkook can we go check it out?"

jungkook looked over there then back at jimin the eagerness hard to say no to

"okay but i felt things get heated we're out"

"deal"

they strided over to the crowd and squeezed through many bodies to get to the front. what they saw didn't really shock them but they were disgusted by it

they saw jungwoo beating up a little black boy his nose covered in blood and he was clutching his stomach in pain

"niggas like you should know your place here or i'll personally get your ass shipped back to monkey kingdom you got that string bean?"

the boy boy looked frightened for his life simply let out a shy nod in too much pain to speak

"i didn't mother fucking here you twat"

he he punched him hard in the face 

"speak up hm?"

he was about to give him another punch when jungkook stepped in and held his arm in the air

"not so fast twat why don't you pick on someone your own size"

jungwoo snarled at jungkook and yanked his arm away in record time like he was afraid of catching some transmitted disease 

"look who it is the fag's come back for round two, you know what jungkookie that's exactly what i'll do"

jungwoo laughed and smiled at him. the weight of the situation just hit him and he backed up

"you know what sorry carry on haha"

he laughed uncomfortablly and scratched his neck. he could hear the crowd cheering and shouting their usual insults which had no affect on jungkook anymore 

"you're dead this time jeon"

jungwoo grabbed him him by his hair and dragged him across the corridor. jimin stood in a daze fear taking over his entire form. he felt guilt eat him up because he couldn't save his best friend. when he caught sight of jungwoo dragging jungkook away he decided to take action

the crowd started to disperse as one of the teachers had come out of the staff room to sort out the ruckus and shoo students to their designated classes

"hey! what the fuck are you doing get your hands off jungkook!"

jungwoo turned around and smiled sweetly at jimin 

_the guy he had a crush on..._

"unless you don't want to leave here with broken bones i suggest you lay off"

that immediately put jimin in his place he whimpered back. jungwoo's tone was as cold as ice piercing him and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. he took one look at jungkook and instantly started crying

jungkook himself was crying silently begging jimin to help him occasionally begging jungwoo. he even went as far as saying he's not gay anymore. tears stained his face as new ones made their mark

jimin lowered his head

"s-sorry jungkook, i'm so so sorry"

jungkook felt dead and knew that jimin wasn't going to help him he didn't blame him in all honesty the older was probably scared shitless

jungwoo smirked and muttered "good boy" before running into the disabled toilets with jungkook and slamming the door shut

"NOOO!!!"

jungkook screamed and thrashed around as jungwoo tied his hands to the banister and shoved his dirty sock in his mouth 

"if you spit it out you're gonna wish you were dead"

jungkook whimpered and kept it in his mouth obediently. jungwoo ripped jungkook's trousers off and discarded them onto the floor

he then ripped his boxers off his cock standing proudly

jungwoo glanced at it and licked his lips

teara were falling from jungkook's eyes silently as he was too scared to make a sound as jungwoo removed the belt from his own trousers and wrapped it around his hand twice

"you've had this coming for you for years jungkook, just remember you deserve this"

jungkook felt a rush of... adrenaline? he didn't really know what it was but he felt angry no. fuming. he felt his teeth grow sharper and longer by an inch and his nails grew long developing a sharp edge and point

jungwoo stared at jungkook for a moment and rolled his eyes

"i was wondering when you were going to go through the awakening"

"what?!"

"you're a vampire instincts must've kicked in...cute"

"i don't know what the hell you're on but-"

"shut up you piece of shit, don't play dumb with me" he growled

jungwoo now looked significantly different. his hair was a shade lighter from his usual brown and his teeth and nails had all evolved to fit the stereotypical 'vampire'

jungwoo turned jungkook around and whipped him the first strike hitting jungkook's skin so hard a muffled scream was heard and it turned jungwoo on so much he moaned

jungwoo hit jungkook several times the sound echoing off the walls jungkook's cock began reacting to the lashes in a different way and hit his stomach hard 

"aw look what a slut his cock's hard just from this...and we haven't even started"

he he moved up to jungkook's collar bone and licked the soft skin there. his sharp teeth pricking the skin then digging deeper. soon his teeth were in jungkook's skin sucking his blood

"mhm"

jungkook screamed but it was drowned out by the sock the immense pain almost too much for jungkook to handle 

after he continued whipping jungkook's back for a good five minutes 

once jungwoo was finished the skin of jungkook's back was a purplish color some bits were bleeding too. jungwoo, his cock now throbbing, pulled down his pants and boxers 

"pff you don't even deserve prep"

he flipped jungkook back seeing his redend face and watery eyes made jungwoo go so hard he winced at the pain in his dick

he pumped himself slowly letting out gruff moans whilst jungkook watched in disgust 

"ready kitten"

a muffled groan was heard and jungwoo chuckled

"of course you're not but oh well"

he alined himself at jungkook's pink pussy and smashed inside so fast and hard jungwoo even felt a wave of nausea take over him. jungkook screamed again and felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness

"that's it you're taking me so well jungkookie~"

jungwoo was thrusting in and out of jungkook dryly and jungkook could feel himself splitting open still, he let out a sinful moan. jungkook's hole was bleeding but jungwoo didn't care just kept thrusting in and out until he felt himself reach his high

he released inside jungkook filling him up and looked at the broken boy before him. he felt the tiniest bit of guilt creep into his system 

he got got dressed and glanced at jungkook again. the boy was unconscious. he looked peaceful all the stress and tired lines left his face. jungwoo compared him to the resemblance of a doll...perfect

he untied jungkook and got him dressed before exiting the toilet and leaving him there to wallow in his pathetic angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just found a sick song called "dick sweat on my wrist" by dbangz, go stream!  
> see y'all in hell 👋


	6. 여섯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - serious use of recreational drugs 
> 
> WARNING - religious discrimination 
> 
> taehyung is dAdDy oops sorry ;)

**when jungkook didn't** come home thirty minutes after school ended taehyung knew something was wrong and in the speed of light he arrived at his school to find out what the issue was. taehyung knew of the cruel way the other boys treated him because of his sexuality and he immediately felt a knot tighten in his stomach 

he found himself screaming at the receptionist who was cowering in the corner shaking whilst saying desperate pleas for the man to calm down 

"p-please sir i'll find your son just calm down"

"i send my son to school to be safe not for this bullshit to happen!!"

"yes i know we'll find him don't-"

"forget it!" he glared at her his diamond eyes piercing through her skin

if looks could kill, she'd be already in her grave

taehyung ran into the school looking around frantically for jungkook, his son, his lover, his everything 

"calm down taehyung" he told himself as he ran an agitated hand through his hair

five minutes later he had checked the whole school from top to bottom and was trembling with fear. as he walked another round he decided to check the disabled bathroom just in case

nothing in a million years would've prepared him for what he saw

as he entered the stench of blood and cum slapped him in the face and his breath automatically hitched. inside was jungkook lying on the floor unconscious blood everywhere especially on his t-shirt his breathing was faint and his left leg was lying in an unnatural position 

taehyung froze in complete shock before running to his son and weeping miserably by his side

"j-jungkook can you hear me? i'm so sorry"

he wiped a stray tear that had fallen from the boy's face and enveloped him into a warm bear hug. jungkook's eyes fluttered open and caught sight of his lover in tears for him

"dad.."

"jungkook?"

"dad listen to me i-i can't breath"

"shh baby don't speak"

taehyung held a finger to his lips shushing him but jungkook frowned and whacked it away

"no. listen. don't save me please let me die, i'm begging you"

taehyung felt his heart shatter into one million pieces at once as he clutched his chest desperately. uncontrollable tears falling down his face, his fingers were shaking dangerously and he felt his vision blurred

taehyung put his head down he opened his mouth but now sound came out

"i've realized how bad this is"

jungkook's breathing grew heavier and he reached to clasp onto taehyung's shoulder desperately

"we're corrupt taehyung, sick i tell you we need help"

taehyung was was dumb founded to say the least but he wasn't angry instead he ruffled jungkook's hair and smirked

"where's all this coming from huh?"

"i'm just saying the facts"

"so you don't love me anymore?"

_damn it_ jungkook thought, taehyung always had a way of twisting things to fit his own criteria. his mind raced trying to think of something witty and sarcastic to say back but instead he said:

"that's not what i meant"

"it sure sounded like it, who gives two shits what everyone thinks remember what i said about not changing yourself"

"well that sure looks brighter than getting raped and beaten everyday"

"fight back then"

jungkook scoffed

"not everyone's as tough as you mr. kim"

taehyung hummed silently and closed his eyes. reopening them with a hint of sarcasm. jungkook loved the way his hair fell into his eyes and the way he brushed it back. he would never openly admit it but he knew deep down that taehyung had a marvelous affect on him

it was almost scary

almost...

"ah giving into my charms already?"

jungkook smirked back

"you know i fell for them years ago i was just a fly caught in the devil's spider web"

"damn right you were"

with that they shared a heartfelt kiss each not wanting to let go. during the kiss jungkook's mind kept escaping back to jungwoo and their 'vampire transformations' he had only read about vampires in story books and the image of them being real or even worse him being one was scary for him

maybe it was just the trick of the light?

he decided not to tell taehyung just yet

"you have such an affect on me i forgot about the unbearable pain in my asshole, left leg and head"

taehyung didn't say anything but winked cheekily at jungkook before picking him up bridal style not bothering to clean up the mess that was left

that was the cleaners job right? taehyung wouldn't want to deduct them of their pay, he cared that much about people

the receptionist almost fainted when she saw taehyung approach the exit with a limp jungkook in his arms

"sir is h-he a-alright shall i call a-an ambulance?"

taehyung shot her another glare hairs falling into his face, giving him that bad boy look

"what's it to you?"

that sure did shut her up. taehyung knew that she knew why he was beaten up and stripped of his dignity

taehyung turned to her and raised his eyebrow

"oh and i'll be removing jungkook from this poor excuse of a school"

"you'll have to take that up with headmaster si-"

"i'll take that up my ass thank you very much"

the lady scoffed and crossed her hands dusty brown ringlets from her hair bouncing at her sides

"you do know that kind of sexual activity is illegal i could have you both locked up in the snap of my fingers"

_both?_

the receptionist must've seen the slight confusional falter in taehyung's hard exterior 

"don't think i don't know about your relationship with your son mr. kim"

a deadly smirk spread across her face and taehyung wanted to wipe it off her face so badly he nearly dropped jungkook

"where did the sudden confident boost come from aye?"

when he got no reply he rolled his eyes trying to hide his annoyance 

"i have no idea what you're implying and if i were you i'd watch my mouth"

"and if i were you i'd watch were your mouth goes"

taehyung emits a low growl but tries to keep his cool his eyes giving away his true intentions, a blood red color reflecting off the shiny desk surface. he looked more closely at the receptionist and smiled sweetly

"are you jewish?"

she visibly flinched and shrinked back a little her previous persona kicking in

"yeah, a-and?

"hitler should've killed all you fuckers in the war for good"

she scowled and laughed wickedly

"what did you just say, you're a funny one you are"

"whatever you'll be hearing from my lawyers"

"that's what they all say"

"oh go fuck yourself"

"go fuck your son since he clearly looks like a bottom"

taehyung was _livid_

"gladly"

he slams the school doors and saunters to his car unlocking it and placing jungkook gently in the passenger seat. taehyung then gets into the drivers seat and starts the car once seeing that jungkook was peaceful asleep

taehyung thanks the gods that he went to medical school for a couple of years. so far from what he could see no real damage had been done. his anus might be slightly ripped but he could fix that easily

they drove home taehyung stopping to light a cigarette half way there. he took a satisfying drag and immediately relaxed

"i need to get the heck off 'em drugs" he muttered

taehyung continued the smooth drive home feeling happy to have jungkook back

if only taehyung new all the trouble he had caused himself that day...

...i don't think he would've rested as easily as he did

once they arrived home he kicked open the front door and put jungkook on the sofa attending to the wounds on his leg with alcohol and cotton wool bandaging them for good measure 

he decided to remove jungkook's shirt to check if everything else was alright when he did, he whimpered a little, there were purple bruises littering jungkook's back some of them bleeding profusely 

taehyung disinfected each one and bandaged them. he decided tomorrow he would take jungkook to the hospital 

jungkook opened his eyes groggily and saw taehyung smiling at him

"hey baby boy, feeling better?"

jungkook ok felt like he was on cloud nine the perfect view of taehyung's face his jawline painfully perfect and his hair god, jungkook had the sudden urge to bury his fingers in there

he also felt somewhat weird his reflexes getting quicker and his body feeling more calm and relaxed than it should be

"taehyungie~ i-i think he drugged me"

taehyung sighed and kissed jungkook's forehead 

"just sleep it off baby"

"mhm"

jungkook slowly drifted off to sleep and taehyung sat beside him deep bangs under his eyes. once he was sure jungkook was asleep he took out a cigarette and smoked it diligently 

"i should really lay off these things"

taehyung did indeed drug jungkook but he didn't need to know that

when you ask?

well...

_flashback_

taehyung proceeded to clean the mess they had made when a strong hand gripped his arm

"taehyung i feel dizzy.."

taehyung chuckled and kissed jungkook softly on the lips

"was it too rough for you baby?"

"a-a little"

taehyung got up to grab some water from the faucet as he wasn't filling the cup up he spotted his half used heroin syringe

"aish i thought i used it all"

he he proceeded to pour the rest out when an idea formed in the back of his mind. instead he poured the rest into his cup. he walked over to jungkook and handed him the poisoned drink

"here kookie"

"why is it that color?"

_shit_ he panicked trying to think of a reason. he just drugged his own son he felt guilt stir his stomach so quickly his head started pounding. still, he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth

"it's apple juice, your favorite!"

"oh okay"

now he was screwed jungkook would surely smell the difference and he'd be sent to jail for possession of illegal drugs

he watched nervously as jungkook took a small sip and closed his eyes

"thanks dad"

he released a breath he didn't even know he was holding and smiled brightly 

"anything for you, son"

_end of flashback_

taehyung felt uncomfortable and carried jungkook bridal style to his room and layed him carefully down on his bed. jungkook opened his eyes a little and coughed

"sstay w-with me dad p-please?"

"okay"

taehyung led down next to his son and circled a strong hand around his waist. jungkook nuzzled against taehyung peacefully and slowly but surely fell asleep with the man he loved next to him

the next day taehyung took jungkook to the hospital. he payed for his surgery and everything and a few hours later they were leaving the hospital jungkook limping extremely and taehyung supporting him with an arm around his waist

with as much strength as he could muster taehyung managed to lay jungkook comfortably in the back seat whilst taehyung climbed into the front. they sat in awkward silence and taehyung cleared his throat subtly

"i've decided to homeschool you until college"

jungkook wore a composed smiled and nodded, but on the inside he was doing dancing with gel just him and taehyung studying in a tight space. jungkook let his mind wander to despicable fantasies you only saw in erotic movies 

"of course you can still bring your friends over once in a while but-"

"i only had one friend dad and that was jimin"

"you can bring him over then"

jungkook remembered the scared and sad look he had given him when he couldn't stand up to jungwoo. he cringed at that

"better not"

"why?"

jungkook ignored him and started playing with his fingers. taehyung gave him a concerned look then went back to driving

"you wanna talk about it?"

"nah"

"okay"

this time the silence wasn't awkward but comfortable and jungkook felt happy with taehyung and that he was genuinely worried for him

he finally felt connected with taehyung not just sexually but mentally 

and that made him content

√

yeji had known ever since she was a child she was special

especially since the age of sixteen when her awakening happened

when she was little she would always see little demons and ghosts wandering around trying to get to the other side. sometimes she would help them, sometimes she would mind her business 

occasionally there would be the evil spirits that would try and hurt her but every time that did happen her mother would be there since she had the sight and would vanquish them with her powers

yes, her mother was indeed a mundane and her father a vampire. yeji had read they were infertile but her and jungkook were rare cases 

yeji knew the real reason her mother died and the secrets her father kept from them but she thought instead of taking away jungkook's innocence she would keep it to herself

but it seemed like taehyung had beat her to it

he had corrupt jungkook's mind with his sweet lies and their twisted relationship had gotten out of hand. yeti swore on her life that she would bring down taehyung and expose him for the devil he was

yeji found herself at thirty eight south coast lane on a thursday night. the stars and street lights casting a luminous glow on the streets. numerous cracks filled the pavement and she had to look down the entire journey there in case she tripped on a pothole. when she reached the black door with a rusty paint job she knocked on the door lightly, careful not to disturb the neighbors 

she he looked down at the note which had the address scribbled neatly on it

"this is the right place, no?"

she grew impatient and knocked again this time earning an angry "i'm coming"

the man opened the door and smiled deviously 

"ah yeji come in namjoon, jimin and i weren't expecting you at this time"

"nice pajamas old man"

yeji brushed past him into the living room where namjoon and jimin sat playing cards in their pajamas. seokjin groaned and shut the door 

yeji scoffed and raised an eyebrow

"is this a girls sleepover party or something?"

jimin and namjoon's necks snapped up and they both smiled at the same time

yeji suddenly felt vulnerable in a room full of men

namjoon seemed to sense her discomfort, of course he did, he smiled more satanic like 

"let's get down to business shall we?" he said 

seokjin and jimin looked at each other knowingly and smirked

yeji placed a hand on her hips and smirked her fangs dripping with her own blood

"let's shall"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating sooner i kinda have a lot of summer homework assigned and it keeps piling up i'll make sure to get to my normal schedule soon, thanks! ♡


End file.
